Dear Arnold
by ahhelga
Summary: “You haven’t been forgotten. We all miss you. She does, most of all, despite her lack of letters. Have faith. With love, Phoebe.” Arnold had kept his promise about keeping in touch, much to the surprise of many, and they write back to him faithfully.
1. Gerald

**Dear Arnold**

**By Ahhelga**

**Author's Note:** Very typical story; very, very typical story. Actually, when I started off, I didn't think much past one letter; I originally planned having just Phoebe's letter. So, I'm sorry if there's lack of organization. Still, I hope you enjoy, because I certainly had quite a time doing this. :)

**Summary:**_"You haven't been forgotten. We all miss you. She does, most of all, despite her lack of letters. Have faith. With love, Phoebe."_ Arnold had kept his promise about keeping in touch, much to the surprise of many. Their letters, their news from Hillwood, especially now, years later, are so dear to him, just to hear how everything has changed.

**D****isclaimer:** I _wish_ I owned Hey Arnold!, or even a DVD set of the series—but alas, it isn't to be.

* * *

**  
Gerald**

Hey Arnold!

I was wondering when your next letter was gonna arrive. But, I understand that life gets busy. Heck, I'm pretty busy myself. SATs and college applications are a killer, and I've been going nuts about it. Though, your busy activities are pretty different from my busy activities. I feel like were in completely different worlds, but we're still writing to each other.

You know, I really can't believe it. I actually stopped to look at the date today, and I had a realization that it was that faithful day in the fifth grade when you said to me, "I'm going to win that essay contest." How in the world do I remember this? Well for one, it was the day before Timberly's birthday, and we were on our way to my house for the party preparations. (Oh man, remember those awful pink, sparkly streamers she made us put everywhere? Glad she's not as girly now.) Though, I think it was because I don't think I could ever forget the day my best friend decided to leave me.

Haha, of course I mean you had good reason.

So being the day that it is, along with your recent letter, I've been thinking a lot about your move. It was all because of that damn essay contest that Mr. Packenham was promoting like crazy. Not that you needed the endorsement. You lit up like fire as soon as you read the flyer at school. "Take the chance to go to one of the most tropical and exclusive places: San Lorenzo!" is what I think it said. (Not that I keep record of this, but you know.) You musta read it, like, four, five times before saying you'll join the contest. I was skeptical at first (okay, I was skeptical all the way until I read your essay), but hot damn, imagine if I actually convinced you to not enter?

Oh boy, and remember Mr. Simmons' face when he pulled you aside and told you that you won? He was glowing, you were glowing, and the whole class was freaking _glowing_. It's like everybody _knew_ we were gonna go. (And not only that; later on, we found out that _Helga_ was the runner-up winner, there was no _way_ we _couldn't_ go to San Lorenzo.) And then the place was nothing like we imagined. It was beautiful and sad all at the same time, and, hell, even a place like that could turn me into a poet like Helga (and remember when we found _that_ out too!).

Well, anyway, as beautiful as it was, that sure didn't last long. All because of your wanting to explore "the jungle's intense beauty and antiquity", you got yourself lost, and managed to _run__ into_ some village, that just happened to be exactly what you were looking for. I'm still going to press you for what _really_ happened when you, Helga, and Brainy were out there. You never told me the whole story. Well, anyway, I guess it was a good thing, or else you wouldn't have found the Green Eyed People.

Those Green Eyed People... wow. What's their actual tribe name again? I can't ever remember those type of details. I just remember the last night we were there... and that whole festival they threw in honor for their independence and the saving of their relics. We happened to land ourselves into a revolution, and we were on the other side at first. Thank goodness for learning the truth in time.

When we found out the _real_ reason for the essay contest, you turned from normal boy to super-kid...again. Haha. But those donkeys got what was coming for them. It was like saving the whole neighborhood all over again—only with a whole country! (Sometimes, I can't believe the things we did down in South America, but hey, it happened, and we got on national television for it and everything!) Their culture was saved, and the economy is now going up without the need of the rainforest killing thanks to our efforts. (And who knew my man Fuzzy Slippers would have such hook-ups!) But not that you need me to tell you that. It's one of your day-to-day struggles now, right?

You are a true hero, Arnold. There are times when your heroism just strikes me and I'm just so proud of you and to be your friend. I don't understand how you pull it off, man. But you are really the one urban legend true in every sense.

Stay gold,  
Gerald

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** I started off with Gerald's letter because I wanted a proper introduction to Arnold's departure, and what had happened during and after those events, and still leave it to your imagination as to what exactly happened, because to tell the truth I don't know much about the would-have-been-Jungle-Movie. These letters won't be long, with some exceptions, so don't expect some extravagant odyssey. It's not that kind of story. In fact, this will be a really, really short story. I'm estimating about 10 – 13 chapters, all ranging more or less the same amount as this chapter. Like I said, it's not some epic. Though, I'd nonetheless appreciate a review! 

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	2. Rhonda

**Dear Arnold**

**By Ahhelga**

**Summary:** _"You haven't been forgotten. We all miss you. She does, most of all, despite her lack of letters. Have faith. With love, Phoebe."_ Arnold had kept his promise about keeping in touch, much to the surprise of many. Their letters, their news from Hillwood, especially now, are so dear to him, just to hear how everything has changed.

**Disclaimer:** Definitely do not own Hey Arnold! (Sadly.)

* * *

**  
Rhonda**

Dearest Arnold,

Pleased you liked the picture of moi, and my family, in Prague. Gladiator style sandals are so _chic_ there, and as you can see, Mummy and I are most certainly in style. Daddy Dearest always knows about formal dressing, with his Armani suits. I think I could throw in a good word to send one of his smaller, older ones to you. It would be very dashing. I hope you like suede purple suits, Arnold.

…Oh, you know I'm kidding, hun. I would of _course _send you only the best.

All formalities and horrific jokes aside, school is _such_ a drag. Teachers underestimate my power, so they think I'm some little prissy girl who slacks off. Of course, I really don't see the point in some of my classes (like Calculus? Honestly, who needs THAT?), but there are some that has some value to them. Probably my favorite class would have to be Economics. It's a class only for the seniors, and I have the luxury of being the only junior in the Business Academy. I had my wonderful daddy to thank for that. I mean, he _was_ the boss of my Economics instructor for a good ten years or so.

Oh! You wouldn't believe who is in the class with me though. EDMUND! You remember him?! Hung around Wolfgang for a good chunk of our adolescence (but he later on branched off with some dorky kids into that Japanese stuff, or whatever… I THINK he hung around Phoebe at the time. Though, that was two years ago, and different stuff happen all too much in time). Well basically, he passed that awkward adolescence, turned into an awkward pimpled teenager, and becoming an awkward businessman. Really, he's not that bad, and truth be told I hang around him more than I do with some of our previous classmates. Maybe it's the fact that he is in two of my classes, whereas most others aren't even close by.

Anyway, the business class is good for me, I think. I mean, both Mother and Father are into the whole business aspect of life; they've been telling me to get in it ever since I was a little girl. Not long after you moved, Father decided to bring me to a typical day at his office, and I learned the magic of advertising. Of course, advertising isn't exactly right for me. I think I'd rather be like my mother in public relations. I'm sure I'd have a knack at it.

Arnold, you really should consider this high-life. With enough education, I could see you as a CEO. Of course, you'd probably be _the_ nicest one ever known, but still, you have the logic to be one. Maybe not… I don't think you'd be able to handle aggressiveness with your employers. You should be a leader of SOMETHING, though; you have enough of that leadership skill. Maybe you could work with the UN, or politics. Oh, pooh, now listen to me, telling you what you should and shouldn't be. I'm sure you don't want me talking like one of those stupid career advisers that come to school every other day or so.

Besides, it's much more important to tell you everyone's status; in the social "food chain", their relationships, and whatnot. Think of me as your personal _People_ magazine, only with people who you know personally, those that are most certainly not stars.

Let's start with… me! I'm single as of yesterday (woo-hoo!), so drop me a number of one of your local guys. Heh. I'm still interested in fashion, and I'm still pretty popular. Hm, while it's a shame most everybody doesn't know me yet, I could say I know basically all of our year's students, and a considerable amount of the upperclassmen. It's the freshmen and sophomores I have yet to conquer. I'm kidding, you know that. However, I can say that I do know what's going on in the school much more than anyone else, and that's saying a lot. Relationship wise, especially, with all the switching on and off, which reminds me that Lila and Stinky are yet again broken up.

Those two are on and off like a closet light switch in a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. Oh my juvenile analogies. I can tell you Stinky does have his eyes on a girl in his little clique of indie kids. I caught them rubbing each others' backs as I was on a make-up run during 4th period, flirty and whatnot.

Honestly though, Stinky and Lila's relationship is better than your dear Gerald and his mademoiselle Phoebe. Those two have sexual tension like crazy. They make out at every party I host, as "friends with benefits" but the way they walk home together after their school activities tells me otherwise. However, I have no part in that, because Gerald has had his share of girls, as has Phoebe with boys. They even look like they could just be really close best friends. Hey, even _I_ could be wrong, it's happened before.

Anyway, let's see, there's Iggy, who joined the tech team and hooked up with a girl named Amelia in drama because of them constantly being with each other. I give them till Christmas break. His relationships never last more than a semester.

Speaking of all this _drama_, Eugene came out at the end of last year. He's been really bringing up the GSA's publicity. Now he's known as something other than "that guy as every lead in drama productions". He's going out with a sophomore named Nikolas, but he and Sheena are still really close-knit friends even though she's been hanging out with her Earth Club freaks a little more than the Drama-dorks now. (And I use those terms lovingly.)

Campfire Lass and Chocolate Boy have been going steady since the eighth grade. (Yes, we still call them by their childhood nicknames; _they're_ the ones who insisted on it.) Their relationship is quite odd. Both are so obviously in different cliques. He's the smoker-chill type, while she's anal about even the slightest change in organization, the type that goes to SAT preparation classes two years before she takes the SAT. I'd go into more detail, but honestly, you can just_imagine_ what it's like—-an addict and an overachiever with OCD.

But Park's first name was revealed finally last year—-it's Ju Yeoung (I hope I spelled that right!). Even though it's not that bad, he's been _so_ embarrassed, and was revealed to be a crybaby—-which furthered the teasing. So far this year, he's alright, and he's more chill about it. It might be those Ju Jit Su classes.

Let's see… Katrinka moved back to Hillwood in the summer (something about restraining orders, but you didn't hear that from me!), and was lesbian, but now she's "back to being straight" (currently dating this super-hot-super-tall-and-super-talented-basketball-player named Bryan).

Sid just got expelled. Sid's some sort of a "bad ass" rebel type of guy. Sometimes he's just a slacker. It seemed it was only a matter of time till he was finally kicked out. I should know, since he has been in my class every single year before now.

Helga has been in my classes too. She was a loner, but now she's got her own group of friends. I don't really talk to them. Thank goodness that unsightly eyebrow has thinned out, or I'd be thoroughly_grossed out_.

Speaking of grossed out, Brainy has become quite the creep and terribly unpleasant; you could deep fry a canola with all the oil on his face. Still, if it weren't for English class with the guy, I wouldn't even know he existed.

Harold was the same for a while. He's a bit of an ass now sometimes, but he's tolerable. Almost the class clown, really. Still has a gut, and sweats like a woman giving birth, plus he's _still_ got that unibrow, but he hooked up with this chick who wore too much make-up last year, and Patty before for a few years till freshman year.

Curly is still a weirdo.

There's Nadine. She's currently with Kendrick, who you would've known if you stayed with us till the sixth grade. But I swear, I don't know where she finds the time to be with me or Kendrick, 'cause she's juggling a gazillion extra activities. But that's not my problem, since she manages it well.

I may be leaving out some people; but I'll update you in them some other letter. What I want to know is about YOU. I mean, you've told me next to nothing about your life over there! Sure, sure, I know you live in some village out on the boondocks and you're home schooled and your family and friends are all so _wonderful_; but I mean, come on. I want the juicy stuff. Have you met any ladies there? Do you have a replacement Gerald? (He certainly doesn't have a replacement Arnold, but he's got a stand-in group of friends. All decent, mostly jocks, some are airheads.) Is there some drama where the local meat man had an affair with the mayor's wife? Those things are important too, Arnold!

Of course, I'm not saying I hate your letters. I love hearing from you, no matter what you say or how long ago it's been! Anyway,_ta-ta_!

K.I.T,  
Rhonda

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** Rhonda's more of the longer ones (yeah, they're THAT short), since I decided she'll be the one to introduce the reader what's been going on in the Hillwood kids' lives, romantically and socially, just as Gerald introduced Arnold's back story. She had some major key points that needed to be brought up. Also, I felt she had to talk about herself for quite a bit (surprise, surprise). I wanted to create my reasoning of a perfect Rhonda. She's popular, sure, but honestly, won't have the best reputation or expected to know everyone. Here, I wanted her to be a bit cruel and typically snooty, but all the while having good intentions. It was kind of easy for me to write, seeing as how I am a teenage girl, among many girls like this... And why did I choose to mention the people in this letter? Well, just think, in high school, people distance themselves while others get closer. I would think that people like Park would get closer while people like Sid got farther. And I think Park—-excuse me, Ju Yeoung—-would make a lovely Korean, which is the reasoning of the name choice. 

calla08 - I'm just glad you enjoyed it, and I'm glad you feel that way But there _are _many unoriginal elements, which I'm hoping will be a benefit in a way so that it could be easy for me to write. Haha. Thank you for the review!

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	3. Suzie

**Dear Arnold**

**By Ahhelga**

**Summary:** _"You haven't been forgotten. We all miss you. She does, most of all, despite her lack of letters. Have faith. With love, Phoebe."_ Arnold had kept his promise about keeping in touch, much to the surprise of many. Their letters, their news from Hillwood, especially now, are so dear to him, just to hear how everything has changed.

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Hey Arnold! simply don't belong to me, sorry.

* * *

**Suzie**

Hello Arnold,

I hope everything's going good for you. I hope the same for your parents. We all miss you, and there's not a day that we don't think of you, Arnold. In fact, just last night, Phil found another album, full of pictures from Thanksgiving a long time ago. He reminded a few of us of that day, and said it was the only Thanksgiving before you left that you hadn't stayed with us the whole day. He cried again. It seems he's been doing that more and more frequently now. At first he seemed so distant, but ever since you guys came for the funeral, he's been letting out his emotions nearly everyday. It doesn't help the atmosphere of the boarding house. Figuratively and literally.

Mr. Potts took up smoking ever since the funeral. There's a faint smell of cigarettes if you take a whiff coming in the house, but it's gone right away because you get used to it. But it's there, and if you think about it, the smell engulfs you until your head hurts with pain and sorrow and realization... He is going to move soon, with Lola. I hope they come out okay in all of this, since I'm afraid he's been keeping to himself a little much lately. That might not be healthy for their relationship.

I'm glad to say however Mr. Hyunh has been doing well for himself, and has finally decided to retire with the money he's built up over the years. He even offered to help with the family, but of course I had to decline. He's too much of a friend; I couldn't do that to him. Besides, I have enough help already from his daughter. Mai has become an integral part of our boarding lives. She and her fiancé Xuan are pretty much part of the family now, and it's nice to see such cooperation they have. It's sweet to see them working together and making plans and holding hands… They are here almost every day taking care of the older folks over here. Which I should mention, there are a lot of newer boarders, all old, and to tell the truth, less exciting than the old boarders. In fact, it seems that Oscar and I, and our baby, are the youngest living here. Phil is put off by the fact that there's going to be a kid here, but he hasn't said anything about it. Though he says no kids are allowed, he's a big softie when it comes to the young ones; you should know, Arnold.

Oscar is, of course, the same as ever. But ever since little Susanna came into the picture, he's stopped hanging around those creeps, which is at least an improvement. And instead of lazying around all day, he's actually just taking care of the baby. But he still gambles (at times), and he still lies and cheats his way around life. Sometimes, I just want to get up and go away from him, but I know I can't do it, because I do love him with all my heart and there's Susanna to think about. But you shouldn't worry; you're the last person in the whole world who should worry about our little family, Arnold.

It seems that while you're over there doing hard, charitable work, our side of the world is rude and ungrateful. Ever since Gertie's death, we've been more selfish, and harsh... Shouldn't it be the opposite? Shouldn't we be more together and helpful to one another? Arnold, you were always the most levelheaded person in the house, so can you help me out and figure if this is normal -- normal for someone who simply wants to live a good, comfortable life? With the people she loves and the things to make her happy?

I'm sorry if my letter is going out of hand. I know you wanted to hear about the positives of what's going on around the boarders. But to tell the truth, we've gone to the dumps. There are some prosperous moments, but can you really expect things to go so well when one of the most helpful and wonderful people we know is way down south with his own wonderful family? And when life has gotten boring with the new boarders? And with Gertie gone?

What are we doing?

Until next time,  
Suzie

P.S., Would it be you who is sending the mysterious donations? None of us could seem to wrap our brains around it. Nobody on this side of the continent could possibly want to help us out financially. It's the strangest thing.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the slight delay. I've been having some difficulty with school as of late and it's been interfering with my computer time. But nonetheless am I glad that you all like it so far! (I didn't even expect for me to have more than a few reviews, so I'm really grateful.) And wasn't I right about it being different from Rhonda's in terms of length? This is pretty much what the average size is going to be.

Oh boy, this chapter was a little difficult for me, because I just couldn't get into Suzie's character for a number of reasons. There's the obvious, of course: she's a grown woman, while I'm still a teenager, and she has probably much more problems than I do. Plain and simple, I just couldn't get into the shoes of a struggling woman like Suzie, so I had to kind of morph her into something my mom is (though I guess it's not that much of a difference… sorry if you're reading this, Mom). I had to lay out the facts; Suzie's been hurt and not to mention foolishly hopeful throughout her years, which could've possibly led to pessimism because of her expectations being shot down. Though, I know I couldn't convey her life correctly, much less life around Sunset Arms. I almost feel guilty for not writing as much, so that I could write more about what is spinning in my head about what's going on in this time in the boarding house. But I know that's not possible because with Suzie, I know that as much as she would love to write to Arnold, she wouldn't want to worry him so much, and even with something as short as this, there's already a crack in her front. And as for the P.S., well… I do have my idea of who's behind it, though, it's not Arnold, and I don't plan on making it a big deal either.

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


End file.
